The Bachelorette
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: Since when does Hermione Granger like shows like 'The Bachelorette', the Wizarding World's most popular show? Who set up the two most unlikely participants in this stupid show? And why is Draco constantly attacking her? DH Applicable aside from the epilogue
1. Chapter One

** A/N: For those of you who know my writing, don't expect this to be your normal LadyWeasleyy piece of work. I have the entire plot planned out, and I intend for it to be crazy (not AU exactly, but a funny to read just because you need a pick-me-up), and something to make your heart feel. I love reviews, and always take time to reply. I usually mention the people who reply in my next chapter. Want a cameo? Leave a review! xD -- Mitchie**

Chapter One: Dear Bachelorette…

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We hope you'll be pleased to know that your application has been accepted with great enthusiasm, and we cannot wait for you to be on our show, "The Bachelorette", where you will be the girl for our seventh season. A hugely popular show, there will no doubt be plenty of hopeful guys joining you on the show, and we can only hope that this will allow you to find your true love, as the show was intended to do in the Muggle World, and now in the Wizarding World._

_Next week, we'll move you to our rented hotel, located in a town in a more rural area of Britain, just outside London. The day after you arrive, your twenty-five Bachelors will join the group, each getting paired up and sharing rooms. Your room will be on a different floor, as you would probably hope. Be aware, however, that there will be cameras almost the entire time you're on the show, but don't be camera shy, Miss Bachelorette. You will be asked to give commentary at the end of each show, talking about what happened during the week, but you'll not see anything from the show if we can help it. Whatever our cameras catch out of context is just for the viewers, and you needn't be trouble with their comments or the situations, as they're probably not put in a good light. We don't want you to be wary of certain people because of the way the cameras catch them._

_We could tell you all this when we see you, but we figure it'd be best to get it out of the way, and we apologize for anything we may have left out. We suggest watching the current season on WizNet at our website._

_Again, we're very excited to get to meet you, and we're sure everyone will love you._

Hermione stared down at the letter in her hand. An owl had just flown in and dropped it off. She read the signature, and didn't recognize it. Was someone pulling a prank on her? The only person crazy enough to make her do this was Ginny Weasley (Weasley of course being her Maiden name, not her middle) Potter, her long time best friend and the current Hogwarts DADA Professor.

Hermione huffed aloud, and made her way to her fireplace, picked up a handful of Floo Powder and yelled, "Potter Residence!"

"Hermione!" Ginny screeched, surprised yet excited. "What brings you here?" She asked after catching her breath. She had been sitting on the floor with little James, playing a game, when Hermione had spun into the room, sending soot around.

Hermione wordlessly held up the note, and Ginny raised an eyebrow, standing and walking over. She read the note and looked even more confused.

"You signed up for _that_?" Ginny asked, surprised at the idea.

"Ginny!" Hermione sighed. "Of course not! I assumed you signed me up." She said the last part rather slowly, embarrassed.

"No, I didn't. But I would be the one to do something like that, wouldn't I?" She asked, giggled to herself a bit.

"Indeed." Hermione agreed. "Is Harry home?"

"Yes, let me get him." She said, then walked towards the stairs. Hermione, expecting her to walk upstairs and attempt to find him, jumped when Ginny shouted, "HARRY!!" as loud as she could.

Harry came bounding down the steps when he saw Hermione, and gave her a fierce hug. She hugged him back, but as soon as he stepped away, she held up the letter.

"Oh." He muttered.

"I knew it." Ginny grumbled. "Why'd you do that Harry? You didn't even tell her?"

"Look, it's not that I want to embarrass her, or take the Mickey out of her on WizNet or anything, but she's been alone too long. I think she's forgotten what it's like to have a guy love her." He said, then blushed, seeing that Hermione was still standing there, looking annoyed. "You know, Ron didn't mean to hurt you. He really didn't. He just knew that neither of you really loved the other, and didn't want to drag it on, when you could both go find someone who really made each of you happy." Harry said, sounding overly sympathetic.

"I don't need you to pity me. I can have a pity party all by myself, thank you." Hermione snapped. "Now, why did you have to meddle? What if I just say I don't want to go?"

"Well.. You kind of can't." Harry frowned.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned threateningly.

"You're kind of stuck." He said, ducking a bit, as though afraid he would hex her. She let out a breath, and he knew she was starting to accept that nothing could get her out of it. "I already got you out of work. It's summer, so they said you can start your break early and come back early." He shrugged. "Besides, I know some of the guys who're going to be on it, and I think you'll really like them. Just.. don't take it too lightly Hermione. At the end you either ask one to marry you, or you ask to continue dating them. I think it's different from the Muggle Show, but I'm not sure. Anyway, don't just pick guys randomly. Except at the beginning of course.. When, it's kind of, "Um… you?" You know?" Harry said wisely. Ginny laughed at his last little comment, especially since he'd acted it out. James had now crawled over to Ginny, and she picked him up.

"I'll go.." Hermione said, "Because I have to. But that doesn't mean I'm going to marry anybody on there, you know."

Harry shrugged. "Eh. I tried."

-HPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Mr. Malfoy? Letter for you." Draco's house elf, Hindley, squeaked, popping in during Draco's dinner.

"Oh?" He asked, looking up. Draco's parents were in the Manner now (Lucius was under house arrest, and Narcissa was basically trapped as well, with nowhere else to go. At times, she would go visit Draco, however), and Draco owned their seaside cottage in Kent, from which he could travel easily to the Ministry, where he was in charge of the Potions department. Needless to say, his house was cozy and convenient, and effectively kept him from thinking of the Malfoy Manner, where he'd grown up in fear and anguish.

"Here, sir." Hindley handed him the note, and he stared down at it.

"Hindley, could you contact Blaise and Pansy and get them to come visit me? Tell them it's not a request." Draco said, frown lines creasing his forehead, eyebrows pulled together angrily.

"Yes, sir." Hindley said, then disapparated with a pop.

Not five minutes later, Blaise and Pansy appeared, looking confused. They were both dressed up rather fancily, Draco noticed.

"Did I interrupt your date?" He asked, annoyed.

"Actually, yes, Draco." Pansy no longer called him those ridiculous names. She had matured, and Blaise had obviously noticed.

"Aww, so sorry." He said sarcastically. "I just thought you should know that I've been invited for some _bloody TV show_ thanks two, and I quote 'very good friends of yours'."

"Oh. That." Blaise said awkwardly.

"Look, Draco, you've been cooped up here, and at work. You need to get out and live a little. Where's the old Sex God Of Slytherin attitude?" Pansy questioned, albeit teasingly.

"He's grown up." He frowned. "Unfortunately."

"See, you miss it. Just.. Go. You're kind of being forced to, you know. Magical binding and all. You've got off work, and it's no problem. You've changed a lot over the years, and if the girl is somebody we know, they'll see the new you. You hardly even look like yourself, to be honest. And not in a bad way." She winked. "Anyway, whoever it is would be lucky to have you. Just keep telling yourself that. If she's not interested at first, get to wooing. The point is to win. You may not have to even marry her. The point is to have fun while you can, and make sure the other guys don't." Blaise raised his eyebrows at her in shock.

"Look, mate, I know who the Bachelorette is. Just.. Don't kill her, okay? It wouldn't look good. Plus, it'll be on TV. Cameras everywhere. I'm just saying, show her you've changed. You'll probably not like doing it, and she'll not like being around you." He said bluntly, "But.. you have no choice on going or not, and you don't want a girl you've known forever to kick you out right away because of how stupid you acted before."

"The information should be in the letter. If you don't mind, we're going dancing." Pansy added impatiently.

"Fine. Only because I have to, though." He said to himself. "Who the heck was he talking about, anyway?.." He trailed off, and after a minute, began nibbling at his food again.

-HPHPHPHPHPHP-

The next week, Hermione apparated to the Hotel, and checked into her room, paranoid about the kinds of guys who would be on the show. Harry said he knew some of them? He probably didn't, and just said it to get her to give in. Not like she had a choice, thank you Magic.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you get a good night's rest. After all, the contestants arrive tomorrow, and it will be the first time you greet them. You want to look your best. We'll have our stylists here a noon." The director must have seen her worried look, because he added, "Don't worry. It's only for the first and last day. The rest, you can look as.. grungy," He gave her a once-over, and she frowned, blushing, "as you want, dear."

Hermione glared at his back as he walked away, before taking a shower and heading to bed early with her favorite new book, which happened to be by a Muggle Author (not that Hermione, of all people, minded, of course!) named Suzanne Harper. "The Juliet Club" was technically a teen book, but she couldn't hardly put it down since she started reading it on the way over. She wondered what her Bachelors would think of her reading choices.

Without letting herself think about that too much, she decided she just needed some sleep, and she could catch up on her book tomorrow if she got bored before the ceremony. She then wondered what, if not roses, she would be giving out as a "you get to stay" present.

With these thoughts in mind, she turned off the lights, closed her eyes, rolled onto her side, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks loads, dearies! I loved getting reviews, and as promised, I replied to all of them. Hope I didn't let you down by posting too late xD hah, anyway, also as promised, here's the next chapter. -- Mitchie**

**Chapter Two: **Hermione Granger: Transfiguration Extraordinaire 

"Ms. Granger?" A voice called through Hermione's door the next morning.

"Mmm?" Hermione answered groggily, rolling onto her back. She was certain that her hair was fluffed out all around her face, and sat up awkwardly.

"You need to be getting ready, Miss!" The woman called, louder now.

"Come on in." Hermione replied, swinging her feet off the bed and standing up. Just as she began stretching, three women came in, pushing what looked like a beauty parlor on wheels - wheels and all.

Indeed, they had brought in as many beauty supplies as they could load onto one of those maid carts, Hermione figured. She frowned when she saw it all. Did they think she needed all this? She looked away, to the next cart, which was laden with dresses of all colors and styles.

"Oh, don't look like that, Miss." The eldest of the women said, smiling. "Most of this we won't even use."

Hermione, skeptical of the three, sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for them to attack her face.

"She really doesn't need quite a lot of this. Just the normal make-up." The youngest woman said, then turned to Hermione. "You see, we usually bring it all, because some of the girls we've worked with on the other shows on this station, they needed.. well, a _lot _of this stuff."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Did that mean, in fact, that they actually thought she was pretty? Most people didn't.

As though reading Hermione's mind, the third woman handed her an article from a magazine Hermione had never seen before. Apparently, it was a Wizarding World magazine, though, because the cover talked of the newest broom. However, she was surprised to see that there was an article on, you guessed it, _Hermione Granger: Transfiguration Extraordinaire. _

"You've got to be kidding." Hermione gasped, and flipped hurriedly to the page mentioned on the cover. Reading it, she couldn't believe half of what they said. In fact, she found herself reading aloud. "Hermione, age 23, is said to be the brightest Witch of her age, and rightly so. She is the head of the Transfiguration department at the Ministry, which oversees all of the minor Transfiguration episodes, malpractice, and errors. Aside from her wits, many who've met her say she's extremely funny." Hermione scoffed. Whoever they talked to was obviously not a good friend of Hermione Granger. "Also, she's considered one of the most Eligible Bachelorettes in the Wizarding World, easily making the top five. Her looks add to her sparkling personality,-" There was a large picture of her, looking her best. When had that been taken? "- and make her one of the most interesting people in the Wizarding World. She's high on many Wizard's list for 'who they'd most like to meet', or 'who they'd most like to go out to dinner with'."

Hermione frowned. She didn't recall taking a picture, or saying they could print any of this! "Where did they get these things?"

"Apparently, a miss Ginny Weasley sent in the picture and suggested they write an article, saying what you did as a job. Then, they went around and talked to people who claimed to know you." One of the women replied.

People were claiming to know her? Did that mean they talked to just anybody? Perhaps they'd come to the ministry and she'd not known it! She gawked at the idea of anybody at the Ministry thinking she was funny, nonetheless beautiful.

-HPHPHP-

Draco and the other Bachelors gathered around the front lobby area of the hotel. The ballroom had yet to gain all the decorations planned. Sighing impatiently, he leaned against a wall. What kind of madness was this? Sure, he approved of 'The Bachelor', where it was one guy and many girls vying for his attention. He couldn't see it working out with a load of hormonal guys, and whoever this supposedly wondrous Bachelorette was.

"Alright, everyone!" The director called. "We have a very special evening planned, and I'm sure you're all super excited to meet our charming Bachelorette."

Draco wondered fleetingly if the director was gay. Then, realizing that they were about to announce who the Bachelorette was, he stood up straighter and walked over.

"We've made copies of an article printed about this season's Bachelorette, and if you'll just pass them back? There you go.." He said, handing out papers stapled together. Draco was handed a packet, and almost laughed aloud.

"Hermione Granger?" He questioned. "No kidding?"

"Why on earth would we hand these to you, if we were kidding, Mr. Malfoy?" The director asked, looking annoyed.

"Oh, no reason, I guess." He shrugged, slightly embarrassed. Then, he straightened up. Malfoys were never embarrassed - or, they didn't show it, anyway. "Just known her for a long while, that's all."

So that's what Blaise had been talking about. _No, Blaise, I won't kill her_. Malfoy thought. _I'll make her fall in love with me, then after the show, drop her like a newborn baby deer. Oh, yes. That'll be much more fun._

-HPHPHPHP-

That night, Hermione had donned a gold dress that reminded her of the muggle movie _Beauty and the Beast_. She doubted she'd ever worn so much eyeliner and mascara, nonetheless so much glitter. Her eyelids were basically shimmering with gold flakes, and she began to wonder if they would get in her eyes. After all, glitter is just small flakes of glass. That wouldn't do, would it?

"Ready, Ms. Granger?" The director called from the hallway, bringing a stop to her glittery thoughts.

"I suppose. As ready as I can be." She laughed awkwardly. He looked rather sorry for her, and led her to the doorway of the ballroom.

"Wait here, until the host says your name. People on the other side of the doors will open them, and just.. walk on through!" He smiled.

"Alright." She nodded, then swallowed audibly.

After a minute or so of standing there, feeling rather silly, the doors opened. Hermione raised her head up a bit, put on her most friendly smile, and walked in, remaining a poised as she could when she saw who was there. Attempting to smile to each one individually, she purposefully skipped over Draco.

"Now, I know you all want a chance to impress Ms. Granger, but be aware, there's only one of her, and twenty five of you all." The host laughed. "But, no matter, be off. Mingle. Do your best to be asked to stay."

Immediately, Hermione felt like fleeing. Twenty some-odd guys were coming towards her. Perhaps this hadn't been the best way of meeting them all.

"Actually!" Hermione said quickly, loud enough to catch the Host's attention. "Couldn't I meet each person individually?" She suggested, once she was sure she had the Host listening to her.

"Of course! Meet each man separately, and then after that, you can talk to, or dance with, who you like." The host nodded, glad she had thought of it. It was far more intelligent.

"She really is as smart as they say." A few of the men were saying in hushed tones.

"We'll start with Mr. Stewart Ackerley." The host said.

Hermione recognized him. He was a Ravenclaw, three years younger than herself. After an awkward conversation with him, she found that he was, as the house suggested, quite intelligent, and quite funny. Over the years at Hogwarts, she hadn't met many amusing Ravenclaws. She thought that she might keep him on.

After that, she met Malcolm, Miles, Terry, Bradley, Kenneth, Derek, Arnold, Peter, Rupert, Justin, Tanner, James, Tom, Graham, Jared, Quinn, Garrett, David, Michael, Robbie, Alan, Drew, and Jake. After all that, she knew who was left. Unfortunately.

"Last one, Miss." The host smiled. "A Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy." Hermione stated simply.

"Granger." He replied, holding a hand out for her to take.

She stared at it for a minute, then put her hand in his, albeit lightly.

"That's a pretty lousy grip you've got there. No wonder you couldn't ever fly." Draco whispered, quiet enough for the cameras not to pick it up.

Hermione frowned, but kept her face away from the camera man. He led her out into the middle of the ballroom, where they danced. Awkwardly, yes. But they were still dancing. As soon as he reached out for her hand, the annoying DJ turned on a slow song. After a moment of hesitation, he laid a hand on her waist, and she had to refrain from shivering. She scolded herself. _Hermione, you hate this guy! Come on, now. Honestly!_ He was the first one to not just stand there stupidly and answer her questions. Shocking, seeing as they were in a room made for dancing. Sure, there was music playing the entire time, so they were pretty much shouting over it, but still.

"So, Malfoy. What have you been up to?" She asked casually. The other Bachelors were standing and talking in packs, watching Draco closely.

"Didn't you know? I got the Potions job at the ministry - the one, rather like yours in fact, only not in Transfiguration, of course." He smiled.

What in Merlin's name was going on? Malfoy being sociable? When did that start?

"So, why are you on the show, anyway. Someone like you, knowing your attitude during school, aught to be married with kids by now." Hermione laughed.

"I'm the same age as you, Granger." He said, as though it were a perfect explanation.

"Ah." She nodded, then leaned forward a bit, so he could hear her when she whispered, "So you don't want to be here, either?"

He smiled, as though to say, "Of course, not." He looked over at a group of guys, then back at her, his smile wider. She seemed to understand that he meant "Me? Want to hang out with them? Right."

She laughed a bit, and Draco leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She blushed, and they said nothing more until the end of the song.

"Ahem." A voice said behind Draco. A hand tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. Garrett stood there, looking rather sophisticated. Draco figured he was trying to freak him out. "May I cut in?"

Of course, Draco had a feeling it would just be plain awkward if he said "no", and had no intention of dancing another song with Hermione. He'd tried being friendly, tried flirting. Admittedly, she'd laughed, but it had just been tense and awkward when they were dancing.

--HPHPHPHPHP--

"And now, Hermione will present the roses to the fifteen men who will stay. Admittedly, roses aren't the best male gifts, but Red Roses represent love. Thus, here's hoping." The host said, confusing everyone.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then began. She had every intention of keeping Draco on the show. She could complain to him, and he'd complain back. She missed the bickering she and Ron had always had, and Draco was a good second. She chose to call him a 'Reminder'. Besides it would be fun to torture him.

"Garret." She called first. He grinned and took the rose that floated to him. " Robbie. Alan. Drew. Jake. Bradley. Kenneth. Derek. Rupert. Justin. Tanner. James. Tom. Stewart. And Draco."

She knew Harry would kill her tomorrow, if not at least by owl. However, she had a feeling Draco knew why he was staying. His characteristic smirk told her he had a few tricks up his sleeves as well. If she was stuck here, she might as well spend her time making Draco look like a fool. What would the Minister think if he saw? She prayed he didn't watch the show as she headed down to say goodbye to the other ten men.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: thank you, loverly reviewers! Your witty and humorous comments keep me going, you know! **

**Here's just a quick shout out to my friend vcatrashfiend. If you're bored, check out her story. She's asked me to beta it, and the story is actually quite witty. It's called, "Eliza Doolittle: The Life and Times of a Good Girl" and yes, is a My Fair Lady Fic, here on :)**

**That said, if anyone needs help, I'd be happy to beta for you :-)**

**Chapter Three: **The Awkward First Date

After going over the list of dates, Hermione deemed them all enjoyable. At least, she would enjoy them if she wasn't being attacked by a group of guys trying to get her attention. She was already looking forward the the single person dates and the smaller group dates. Hermione would have a rose ceremony each week, on Thursday. That way, the show could get out on WizNet on Friday. Today, being Saturday, and the director deemed weekends the single person date days. Monday through Wednesday were the group date days, and Fridays were confidentials day.

-HPHP-

The boys came down the lobby at ten that morning to get instructions on how things were going to work. They related the same information they had to Hermione, and announced who would going on the single person date. They decided that the person who signed up first would be the first person to go on the single date, because if they cared enough to send an application when it first came at, they obviously cared. They decided not to think about the fact that the person could've just been bored.

"Today, being a weekend is a single date day. Today, James will be heading to a bowling alley to play Hermione's favorite sport." The director smiled.

_Bowling? _Draco thought, _Really, Hermione? That's the best you could come up with?_

Rolling his eyes, Draco went back upstairs to his room.

--HPHP--

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!" James grinned. "I must warn you, though, I'm pretty good at Bowling."

"We'll see about that." She smirked, and they both apparated to the specified location.

Hermione headed towards the counter and asked for her normal shoe size, saying she should have a lane reserved. As she was changing into her Bowling shoes, James came over, carrying a bowling ball.

"Ready?" He asked.

Hermione found a bowling ball and met him at their lane. After going through the boring name-entering stuff, Hermione allowed James to go first. Much to her surprise, he put the ball down, and started reaching for his pocket.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Well, how else do you play, other than the Wizarding way?" He smiled, apparently pleased that he'd come up with a rhyme.

"You can't actually play, can you? Just with your-" she lowered her voice, leaning towards him, "-wand."

He frowned, confused. What was this girl talking about? She was a wizard. What else could they be doing?

"Here, I'll go for you, and you can learn." She said. Backing up, she swung the ball and let it go straight for the pins. Admittedly, she only got about five, but James looked completely shocked.

"You just toss it?"

For the next two hours, James almost broke a bowling ball, Hermione beat him by far more than should be allowed, and they were laughing practicality he entire time.

"That was brilliant." James said, still in awe.

"Come on. Let's play some of the arcade games."

Obviously, James had never played any of these, either. After losing the bowling game, he lost these fantastically, and was getting pretty annoyed by the end of it.

"Well, now what?" He asked, after they had used up their coins, and Hermione had gotten herself a stuffed animal with her tickets.

"Well, we're supposed to go out to a lake and have a picnic. If you don't want to, it's fine." Hermione said, feeling guilty.

"No, no. That's alright." James said quickly. He didn't want Hermione to think he was a sore loser. In fact, he was rather a prankster himself, and thought Hermione was probably a lot less happy when she was the one being beaten (or in this case, tricked)

-HPHP-

"So, how'd it go?" Stewart asked James when he came in that night.

"It was a ruddy mess." He scowled. "She has no sense of humor."

Draco smiled to himself from where he sat in the lobby, pretending to read.

"She seemed fine when I talked to her." Stewart shrugged. He then left James standing there, looking even more furious.

"What'd you do?" Draco questioned, putting his book down. He attempted to make his face look pitying, but he was pretty sure that a smirk was at least partially visible.

"Well, she played Bowling the Muggle way, and then enjoyed beating me at everything. Then, we went on a picnic, and I figured I would get back at her, and show her that I wasn't all mad, but that I enjoyed winning. I'm quite good at pranks, by the way." He said, puffing out his chest a bit.

"And?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she got all mad, and decided we should just come back." He frowned.

"That's too bad." Draco said, frowning as well. Of course, on the inside, he was thinking, _Hah. Haven't got a chance, James. This one holds grudges._

-HPHP-

Sunday, it was another single person date. This time, Hermione and Robbie were traveling to Switzerland, where they would have a fun day of winter sports.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Robbie asked, standing in the lobby. She had just reached him.

"Of course." She grinned. They then apparated, and arrived in Switzerland.

First, they decided to go with the simplest winter activity. Ice skating.

"You actually know what you're doing?" Hermione asked, surprised. That morning, she had recorded her thoughts on yesterday, and recalled herself stating, "It was pretty much a disaster."

"I'm a Muggle born, like you." Robbie said, skating circles around her. "I've always liked Winter the best of all the seasons."

Hermione had to admit, she was impressed. Not because of the Muggle Born thing, of course, but the fact that he actually liked the same things, and he seemed rather intelligent when she'd met him in the ballroom.

They spent an hour or so skating around, before they decided to try skiing.

"I must admit, I'm probably worst at the downhill sports. When I say worst, I mean the worst out there." Hermione blushed, looking down at the show and her snow shoes.

"Hey, no worries. I've always been quite good at skiing. If you fall, I'll just pick you back up." He smiled reassuringly.

Taking his hand, she allowed him to get her up the slope, and she even made it all the way down without giving up. Needless to say, she fell a good many times, but they laughed about it the entire way.

-HPHP-

After they sported around and were pretty much frozen from the inside out, they headed to one of the resorts and drank hot cocoa and ate dinner.

Once finished, they took a last look around the beautiful landscape of Switzerland, and apparated back to the hotel.

Again, Draco was seated in the lobby in an out of the way spot so he could watch and hear what the contestants thought when the returned. Much to his surprise, Hermione came in with Robbie. They were grinning from ear to ear, and Draco thought he just might be sick. Robbie said something to her, and Hermione laughed aloud.

Robbie took Hermione's hand and kissed it gallantly, making her laugh a bit at how silly he was acting. Hermione stayed in the lobby after Robbie headed to the elevator. Smiling to herself, she stood in the middle of the lobby for a minute, then she looked around and saw Draco sitting on the bench near the hotel restaurant, reading. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"So, I take it the day went well?" He asked uncaringly.

"Definitely." Hermione nodded, glad the cameras weren't around. It was almost ten, and the camera men left after Robbie had gone upstairs.

"Well, you have a group date tomorrow. That should be.. interesting." Draco said, the last word having a bit of a frightened tinge to it.

"Interesting is a good word." She agreed, nodding, eyes wide as though saying, 'oh, boy.'

**A/N: Thanks for reading! To those of you who've added me as an alert, you made my day! however, I won't be posting the next chapter until I get five or so reviews on this one ;) I loves me the reviews. If you have any ideas for group date locations, you'd help me out extremely! I'd even send you some virtual cookies xD**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry about the delay, all. I've just been so busy, and completely forgot to work on this! Well, I forgot to work on anything until I thought about my latest one-shot. **

**Chapter Four:** "Ah, so that's how it's gonna be…"

Hermione stretched and sat up in bed. Last night had been fun, and she'd had Draco to complain to about her first date, and to worry with about her upcoming group dates. He really wasn't as bad as she'd thought. He just had a lot of things to complain about - not unlike herself, really.

Today was her first group date, and she honestly had no idea who would be joining her. She wasn't even sure if she knew where they were going. She couldn't remember the locations on the list anymore. It was as though she'd slept it all away.

Again, her 'stylists' came in and fixed her up. She was actually rather pleased with her outfit that day, and felt pretty confident as she headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Morning." Draco called as she was walking down the hallway into the lobby, from the elevators. "Nice outfit." He said casually. In fact, she did look rather nice. Her hair was - surprisingly - straight, and she had on rather short jean-shorts. Her top was a simple Slubbed Tee with a black vest over it. **(( A/N: Look on the Khol's website if you're confused. ))** Her sandals had a small heel, making her seem a bit taller than her usual five foot two. He smiled to himself before she turned to look at him.

"So, who's going with me today?" She asked, stopping before she got to the lobby. She didn't exactly want the other guys attacking her scape goat, now did she?

"Not sure. Just got down." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I hope Robbie'll get to go." She murmured without thinking.

Draco gave her a funny look, and she blushed. "He's pretty nice. Unlike some people." She said, meaning it be a joke.

"Ah, so that's how it's gonna be.." He nodded, smirking at her, and headed into the lobby.

Waiting a moment to think about what he'd said, and to make it seem like he'd come down before her, she leaned against a wall. _And what the hell was that supposed to mean? _She wondered. It wasn't like she'd meant to make him think he wasn't nice. He was actually _really_ nice now. **(( A/N: Insert praise for Lauren Lopez here! )) **

She followed him into the lobby after a minute, and was attacked by the fifteen men in the lobby - actually, just fourteen. Draco was leaning against his usual patch of wall, watching her. Catching her gaze, he smirked, making her blush. Garrett, standing closest to her, had just said something, and though she blushed at him. He grinned, and continued talking. Of course, she had no idea what he was saying. She'd looked up again to see Draco still staring at her with his steel-grey eyes. Her breath hitched as he smiled genuinely.

"So?" Garrett asked, looking annoyed now.

"Sorry?" She asked, forcing herself to look at him. He was frowning, and she at least had the decency to blush again, looking down at her hands, which were messing with her vest.

"I asked if you liked Violin Music." He said with a put-out huff at the end.

"Actually, I do. I've never tried to play, but it is rather pretty. Though, I prefer Cello myself." She answered, feeling a bit awkward. She didn't have much time to listen to music in school, or even recently.

"I'm quite good at the violin, you know." Garrett bragged.

"I'm sure you are." Jake muttered, and Tanner and Rupert sniggered. Hermione just ignored it, and excused herself, walking over to the Director, asking when they would get started.

"Right away, Miss Granger." He nodded, smiling brightly. "Ahem!" He called, reminding Hermione of Professor Umbridge. She faintly wondered if they were related. "Firstly, today is the first group date. Today, the following men will accompany Miss Granger to a local Muggle shopping center."

Hermione glanced over at Draco to see what he'd think of this new information. He simply raised an eyebrow, not looking at her. She'd half expected him to look disgusted.

"Drew. Rupert. Justin. Robbie. Draco." The Director read off his list.

Hermione looked over, and saw that Robbie was grinning, and Draco was smirking in a rather scary manner.

-HPHPHP-

Basically, the day was a disaster. Robbie and the others - excluding Draco - attempted to be civil. Instead, Draco opted for making the others look like idiots, and trying to get Hermione to spend most of her time with him. He still was going for his plan of "Drop her once she cares", and things seemed to be going rather well for him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why he acted like that.." Hermione was saying as they headed out of one of the stores. Justin had gotten awfully angry with Draco when he'd been trying to get closer to Hermione to talk to her, and Draco tripped him "on accident".

"Some people just aren't very mature." Draco shrugged. _Kind of like me…_ He thought, smiling.

At that moment, Hermione looked up at the trees above their walkway, and suddenly saw a small owl flying towards her. It was Harry's new owl, Ariadne. She landed on a branch near Hermione's head, and Hermione reached up to take the letter off her leg.

"Oh, this can't be good.." She trailed off, opening it. Ariadne flew off, and the rest of the men caught up to them as she read. "Just brilliant." She grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked quickly, hoping to be the first to offer help.

"My friend is having a bad week." She lied. Draco raised both eyebrows, catching her in her farce.

"That's unfortunate." Drew supplied. "I'm sure you'll be brilliant at making them feel better, though."

Hermione said nothing, seeing through him faster than she wished to. He'd seemed so upstanding when she'd first met him.

-HPHPHP-

When they got back to the hotel, the cameras shut off, and the men went upstairs. Except Draco, of course. He went to sit in his normal area, and Hermione walked over after him.

"So, how was your date?" He asked sarcastically.

"Bloody awful." She grumbled.

"Who would've thought Miss Do-Good Gryffindor would curse?" Draco pretended gasp.

"Oh please. The boys seem to have rubbed off on me." She rolled her eyes.

"Did they now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently. Anyway, what did you think of them?" She questioned.

"They're all losers." He said very seriously. Hermione smiled though, and she saw the corner of his mouth go up a bit.


End file.
